


Foggy Valley迷雾谷

by Snoherkayta



Category: Captain America, Knives Out
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoherkayta/pseuds/Snoherkayta
Summary: 只认钱不认人的小婊子Charles Blackwood家财万贯图谋不轨的大少爷Ransom Thromby被诬陷入狱在死亡边缘的James Buchanan Barnes一心想救青梅竹马的Steve Rogers
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9





	Foggy Valley迷雾谷

第二章：

罗杰斯在门外抽光了一整支烟才走进监狱大门他戴着墨镜和帽子，穿着也很宽松朴素，他自信没人能靠这身装扮认出史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

“史蒂文先生。”

狱警冲他歪歪扭扭敬了个礼。罗杰斯严肃地点一点头，摘下墨镜：“照旧，巴基·巴恩斯。”

巴基很快就被带到他面前，棕发不太得体地黏腻在一起，柔软的唇瓣旁生出青色胡茬，绿色的眼睛紧盯着被铐在一起的双手；丝毫没分半点注意力给罗杰斯。两人就这样僵持了接近一分钟。最终还是罗杰斯打破僵局。

“你还是什么都不肯说？”

“没什么好说的。”

“那我没办法救你。”

“我不想你救我，史蒂文。”巴基低下头去迁就无法动弹的手指，拨开挡着眼睛的头发，“你救不了。”

罗杰斯从喉咙里发出一声怒吼：“你甚至都没试过。”

“有区别吗？”巴恩斯苦苦一笑，“特查拉的亲生弟弟指认我就是开枪杀死他父亲的凶手，并且拿出了录像带。律师先生。而我——甚至没人相信我。”

罗杰斯一巴掌拍在桌子上；巴恩斯无畏地望着他，眼神像是一潭死水。狱警们警惕的眼神在两人之间逡巡。最终是另一位女狱警打断了他们：“时间到了。”

罗杰斯无力地挥挥手。巴恩斯被带走了。但当巴恩斯的左脚也快要踏出门时，史蒂夫喊住了他。

“巴基。”

巴基的脚步顿了顿；这让他被缠着手脚的锁链绊了个趔趄。

“我相信你。”史蒂夫说，“并且……”

两个押着巴基的狱警回头看向他，然而巴基没有。但史蒂夫知道他在认真听着，不禁喉咙干涩。

“并且我爱你。”史蒂夫说，“一如既往地，爱你。”

他说完那些话再也没有胆子去看巴基的表情，戴上墨镜就逃命一般地离开了。

巴基回到自己的牢房时不出意外地看见了兰森——当然不是在他的房间里，而是在查尔斯门口。流里流气的大少爷变成了一名囚犯，却还居高临下地趴在一名漂亮囚犯的门口。他觉得有点好笑，像个求爱不得的蠢蛋。

“你真的不肯去我那？宝贝，我保证能让你爽上天。”

“不。你能不能滚开？”

“在你答应我之前，不。”

查尔斯深吸一口气。“该死，我他妈永远也不会答应你去你的那个什么鬼牢房。”

“那在你这里也可以。”兰森立刻厚着脸皮点点透明的门，手指指向查尔斯的床，“你这虽然小了点，可是睡一觉也——”

“我不给男人操。”查尔斯说。他这声音已经够小，然而监狱根本没什么所谓的隔音，整座监狱就是放大的扩音器。霎时间口哨声和下流话如同野蜂飞舞一般四散开来，“滚。”

“啊哈，他不给男人操。德莱戴尔你个婊子养也有这天？”

“你直接问他，你的洞给不给老子干？他就会摇着屁股求你操他了！“

巴恩斯撸起袖子露出铁胳膊，将门敲得梆梆响。那些人逐渐安静下来。说真的，兰森的钱谁都想赚，但巴恩斯的胳膊谁也没胆子碰上一碰。两个月前巴恩斯刚入狱的时候，连铁胳膊也没用上，直接用右手撂翻了一个肌肉大块头。

兰森挑了挑眉毛对那些话置若罔闻，再次屈起手指敲了敲玻璃门。愤怒到眼睛通红的查尔斯怒瞪了他一眼。

“放心吧。”他笑嘻嘻地说，查尔斯看了只想把他揍晕过去，“咱们有的是时间。美人。”

他将最后那个单词发得像是一个亲吻。

美人。

二十分钟前他在雾气氤氲的浴室里时也听到过这两个字。他站在淋浴下面，微凉的水冲得他浑身打哆嗦——他娇贵得很，冷一点热一点的水都能让他胸口的皮肤泛起一片红。过了一会儿他准备放弃了，一股微热的温度覆上他的背。

“你怎么想的，美人。”

兰森的声音传过来。

“What the f……”

查尔斯震惊的声音被掐灭在喉咙里。兰森站在他面前，居高临下地望着他，嘴角还带着轻蔑的笑。查尔斯不退不让地瞪着他，但兰森高他几公分，蓝色眼睛一瞬不眨地盯着他，专注得像是野兽观察猎物。查尔斯不得不清了清嗓子。

“看够了就给我滚开。”

他绕过兰森去拿衣服。这个时间浴室里已经没有什么人，这样他才不会碰见那些冲着他吹口哨、骂着“骚婊子”的大块头。他没想到兰森在这里。

兰森跟了过来。身上带着源源不断的热气。他不着寸缕。查尔斯清晰、明确地看见他胯下昂扬斗志的巨物，汗毛根根倒立，迅速地退开一步穿衣服。幸亏兰森也没对他动手动脚，只是站在原地看着他。忽然飞快地伸手掐住了他的下巴。

“你怎么想的？告诉我？”

查尔斯瞪大了眼睛。“你在说他妈什么鬼？”

兰森问得耐心又缓慢：“一个人在这里洗澡。你到底怎么想的？”

”为了不在洗澡时间碰见像你这样的混球。“

兰森噗嗤笑出声，全然没有吃瘪的尴尬模样。

“很可笑？”

兰森一边笑一边摇头：“这就叫做混球了？我恐怕你没见过更混球的，小美人？”

“什么——”

兰森忽然伸手在他胸口狠狠地拧了一把；查尔斯瞬间憋得满脸通红，一双绿眼睛慌乱又警惕地望着他。兰森却主动离开了他。

“你会见识到的。”他不客气地将刚才拧过查尔斯的手放在唇边亲吻了一下，“我们会见识到的。”

昏暗的灯光里，他没能注意到查尔斯的嘴角飞快地勾起，又迅速落下。

史蒂夫站在街边一栋房子边，潮湿的空气和一点汗水将他的短发浸成暗金的颜色。他伸手扯了扯身上的平价西装，深吸一口气走向那栋房子。

一阵急促的脚步声在他背后响起。史蒂夫下意识地转过身去。

"你是谁？"慵懒沙哑的女声喝止他，高跟鞋敲击着地面的声音极具攻击性。

史蒂夫连忙举起双手："史蒂夫·罗杰斯，女士，一名律师。"

明显有着东欧血统的红发美人勾了勾唇角："那么我建议你不要穿得像个推销员。"她眼神不错地走向属于她的那栋房子——史蒂夫做梦也想拥有的那种——等巴基出来之后。他现在就只是眼巴巴地看着罗曼诺夫女士走进自己的房子。

"你在等天黑吗，罗杰斯先生？"罗曼诺夫抽出钥匙回头问他，"进来吧，我知道你是为了什么来的。"

罗曼诺夫是调查员。在巴恩斯被定罪之前，她是被政府部门指派给巴恩斯的调查员，专门办理这项案子。然而就在公开审判之前，她被亚历山大·皮尔斯替换掉了。

"他们找了一名新的调查员来负责他的案子，我以为你知道。"娜塔莎翻开巴恩斯的档案资料指给他看负责调查员那一栏，赫然写着赫尔莫特·泽莫。史蒂夫点了点头："我知道。可是调查员要签字同意才能被替换。"

"我也有我的理由。"她点燃香烟夹在指尖晃了晃，"我无力阻止一些事情的发生，我选择至少不要做推动者。"

史蒂夫盯着她："我希望你能和我一起做阻止者。"

娜塔莎微微笑："为什么？拿着律所低廉的薪水，拜访相关人员还要坐公交车。现在是晚上七点，金发甜心，告诉我，你有晚餐可以吃吗？"

史蒂夫惨淡回以冷笑："如果有巴基在，我就有。"

娜塔莎没有接话，他接着说下去："他是我的朋友，亲人，兄弟，爱人，我不可能看着他就这样在监狱里一天天消瘦下去，直到行刑那天。你知道独自一人面对没有爱人的世界是什么感觉吗？"

史蒂夫站起身来，掸了掸廉价西服上的灰，”即使没有你的帮助，我也会继续调查下去。“

他冷漠地扫了一眼一言不发抽着烟的娜塔莎，头也不回地向外走去。

“等等。”

-TBC-


End file.
